


The Captain and Me

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age of Sail, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Medication, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Me's voyage to Saint Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , prompt "medication," and [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), prompt [Doctor Who, Ashildr/Me, one of her (mis)adventures.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/437966.html?thread=13828814#cmt13828814) Fic has many changes from the original fill.

Before she decided to settle down in London, Me decided to stow away on a boat in Bath. Eventually she'd find out where the boat was going--it was headed towards Saint Helena--but when she climbed onto the boat, she had no idea where the boat was going.

Me was not surprised that when the crew found her hiding location, she would be mistaken as a boy stowaway. She wasn't surprised when the crew made her do things boys would do on ships, like serve as the boat's lookout and do a numerous amount of chores for the captain and crew. 

While doing laundry for the ship's doctor, Me was able to look inside his cabin. She wasn't surprised the ship's doctor knew little of medication that actually worked for injuries and ailments.

Me's knowledge of medicine paid off when the ship was attacked by Portuguese pirates just before the ship arrived in Saint Helena. The ship's crew was able to fight off the pirates and drive them back onto their own ship, but the captain sustained several lacerations on his body. The captain was in so much pain that the crew had to lift him up and put his body in his bed in his quarters. When the ship's doctor came to the captain's quarters with leeches and spiders weaving webs in bottles, Me knocked the bottles out of the doctor's hands. She pulled out a bottle of opium. "You're not treating this man with spider webs," Me said to the doctor. "You're going to kill him if you do that. I will treat the man using my own drugs from England."

Members of the crew pulled out their swords and pistols on Me. Me retaliated by taking a sword and putting it under the captain's throat. "If you're going to kill me, I'm going to kill your captain first."

The crew put down their swords. The captain dismissed the crew as well as his doctor. He was willing to give Me and her medicine a chance.

Me gave the captain opium so he could rest. She boiled water from the sea to boil out as much salt as she could from the water. Using the boiled water, she cleaned the captain's wounds before bandaging them in cleaned fabric scraps she made from discarded shirts and sail fabric.

It took a few days for the captain's wounds to heal and not sting without the captain needing to use the opium. The captain had to also recover from the nasty side effects of using opium. Me helped the captain with the side effects and promised not to tell a soul about the things that happened after the effects of the opium wore off. But the wounds did heal, faster and cleaner than if the ship's doctor placed leeches and spider webs on the captain's wounds. When the captain had fully recovered from his wounds as well as the opium, the captain asked Me how he should repay her. "Your finest red pomace wine," she replied. "If you don't have it on board with you, I can until you send it for me. I shall be heading for London when we return to Bath. You may have someone send it to my residence. Ask for Lady Me. She will take the wine for me."

Weeks later, back in her residence in London, the captain sent Me a bottle of the finest red pomace wine he could afford to give her. Me enjoyed it the only way she knew how: reading a glass while reading about her past adventures, the adventures she could never recall if she never wrote them down.


End file.
